Pickup trucks with tailgates are known. Such tailgates typically provide a vertical panel for a rearward end of a truck bed. In addition, such tailgates typically pivot between a closed position and an open position with the tailgate pivotally attached to a pair of truck bed posts using one or more trunnion hinges. Trunnion hinges typically have a pin that fits within a cup or sleeve that allows the tailgate to pivot or rotate between the closed position and the open position.
In some instances, removal of the tailgate from the truck bed is desired and such removal is typically afforded by a notch or slot in the cup which the pin can slide through. In addition, the pin has a pair of parallel flats that align with the notch or slot in the cup such that the tailgate can be pulled away and removed from the tailgate posts.
The position of the tailgate when it is removed from the bed posts can be intermediate between the opened position and the closed position. In addition, if the tailgate reaches such an intermediate position and an unintended lifting force is applied, the tailgate can be accidentally removed from the truck. Therefore, a tailgate hinge retaining mechanism that prevents a tailgate from unintentionally being removed from the bed of the truck, and yet allows an individual to remove the tailgate when desired, would be useful.